


Duelist to Hero - My hero academia x Yu-Gi-Oh crossover

by CyanOshawott



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Murder, References to memes, Traitor, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanOshawott/pseuds/CyanOshawott
Summary: The yugioh protagonists were just being their everyday average selves when they were sent to a whole new world. they learn they are in a world that heroes and villains are real. will some of the villains be totally new faces, or will some of the villains be familiar faces they have dueled in the past?CURRENTLY ON BREAK





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As a reminder as always, this is from my quotev....
> 
> Warning mild character death is implied at some point in the story.
> 
> *Mild language exists depending on if you count "crap" as a bad word*

Yugi's pov

"Yuma! Yuya!" I heard Judai say from far off. "You cant hide forever! you have to come out eventually!"

"God bless!" I said. "its just a game of hide and seek. There is no need to act like some evil villain hunting down your victims."

"But its fun!" He said while giving me the "you're such a party pooper, Yugi" look. 

He continued his act while trying to find Yuma and Yuya. God, could he be a scary villain. After a few moments of plain on walking, he grabbed a ruler and began slapping it on his hand with every step. After a few moments of that a loud shriek came from Yuma and a loud scream came from Yuya. 

"There you are!" Judai said in a demonic sounding voice. He ran to where they were hiding and said with a normal happy look "I found ya!" The three of them laughed happily. 

"Could you 3 shut up for one hour?" Yusaku yelled from one of the other rooms. "Yusei and I are kinda working on something."

"urg! Fine....." Judai said unhappily. 

"Well.." I said. "You 3 could work on your decks like im doing."

"Fine..." Judai said as he went off to his room.

"Okay!" Yuma and Yuya said as they sat beside me on the couch to work. 

A few moments went by then Yusei and Yusaku were the ones being loud.

"Yusei!" Yusaku yelled. "What did you do?"

"I just put that there like you told me!" Yusei said way outside of his calm character.

"NO! I told you to put that there!

A few moments later, there was an explosion. 

"Hello!" A very unfamiliar voice said. "Are you alright!"

I opened to my eyes to a boy about my age with green eyes and curly green hair. 

We are totally not in domino anymore


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warning as always  
It's an import from my quotev...
> 
> Mild character death implied later on.

**Judai's POV**

Huh, where am I?

Where is everyone else? There was some sort of explosion then I ended up here. What's up with that? Maybe Yubel knows where I am and where the others are. 

Wait!

Where is Yubel? 

its like their soul is missing but for some reason I still feel some sort of out of place power in me. Oh wait, that's the darkness. Lovely. If I encounter any villain like characters that's the only power I have to support me and we all know what happens if I loose control of my darkness. Yubel being missing can't be helped at the moment. 

I walked the streets to find out where I am. From the signs it seems that we are still in Japan but I don't see any card shops or duel fields at all. Something tells me we are not in our universe anymore. 

I suddenly bumped into someone

"Sorry!" I said as I bent down to help the person up. "Are you okay?"

"It's okay, thank you Mr." She replied as she bowed. 

"Are you lost?" She added on before I had the chance to walk on. 

I turned around to meet her golden eyes. Something tells me I shouldn't trust her but at the same time I should trust her. 

"Yes, uhh..." I began.

"You can call me Himiko. Himiko Toga." She finished. 

"Okay, Himiko. Can you please tell me where I am or maybe help me find somewhere to stay for the night, it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah." She said happily "Follow me!" 

She grabbed my hand and I followed her. She lead me to this half way abandoned looking building. She let me inside. There were other people there. Some even seemed to come from the same universe as me and the others.

"Look who I found~~." Toga said still holding my hand. She looked at the ones that seem to be from the same place I am from "isn't this one the one you wanted?"

"Perfect!" The purple and pink haired one said. 

The blue haired one came up from playing his video games. He walked towards me.

"This is the terrifying one that you all needed so badly?" He said to the 4 that looked out of place of the others. "He looks innocent, like he has never hurt a single person in his life"

Bold of him to assume I never killed anyone. But I don't what to talk about that. That was when I let my darkness take over.

Is that what they want?

"Oh you would be surprised." Said the purple and pink haired one replied. "He doesn't want to admit it but he has some powerful darkness in him."

OH REALLY?! THATS WHAT THEY WANT? They want me to become Haou again?

"Oh really, Yuri?" The blue haired one replied. "So how are we going to use that to our advantage of he doesn't want to use his dark powers?" 

The broken tv in the room seemed to flicker for a moment. Then the blue haired one walked towards it.

"Yes, master." He said 

The person on the other side told him something that was almost inaudible. The blue haired one said his goodbyes and walked back towards me. 

"I have the perfect idea." He said. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same notes as always
> 
> *future edit* oof i forgot that the LoV changed their name recently........... thats a biiiiiiiiiig oof (im not changing it tho, im too lazy and i preferred their old name)

**Yugi's POV**

"So let me get this straight." The green haired boy, who we learned is Izuku Midoriya said. "You guys are from an alternate dimension and in this said dimension there is this popular game called Duel Monsters and you guys are like pros at the game. Then you were sent here by some sort of explosion that was a failed invention of Yusei and Yusaku and now one of your friends is missing in this world."

"Sounds about right." Yusei said.

"But.. where could he be?" Said Yuma

"Hard to say." Replied Izuku. "If he fell in the wrong hands he could be captured by the League of Villains. If he has some sort of villainous side they could use, they might want to use him for their bidding."

"About that....." Yuya said. "Let's just say..... Hehe....."

"Him and Yuya are both reincarnations of dangerous villains and have their powers" Yusaku said quickly before Yuya had a chance to speak.

Yuya gave Yusaku the look of "why you do this". Yuma and I let out a small laugh. 

"oh dear." Izuku replied worried. "I guess we need to hurry just in case the villains are aware of that. Yusei, watch over Yuya and Yuma. Yugi, Yusaku and I will go find Judai. "

We went and left his room. "We are off!" Izuku said as we went out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi's POV

Me and the others walked the streets looking for any sign of Judai. Anything meaning he was ok. 

"Wait!" Izuku said as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "Have you tried calling him?"

How did I not think of that!

"No, but we can try!" I replied. 

I got my phone out of my pocket and put in his number. 

Ring 

Ring

Ring

"H-hello" 

It was him! 

"H-hey!"

"So, what's up"

"oh nothing much, just looking for you."

"oh, sorry for worrying you, meet me outside this abandoned bar, thats where i landed for whatever reason."

"oh, okay, we will meet you there."

I hung up and told Izuku where to meet him. Izuku suggested we make no pit stops on the way because he vaguely remembers from a a year or 2 ago that the League of Villains base was some sort of abandoned building. We rushed over there to surprisingly see that he was just sitting there, playing a video game on his phone. 

"Hey guys!" Judai said once he saw us. "so, who's y'all's new friend."

"Hi!" Izuku said "Im Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you Judai!"

"Well, nice to meet you too, Izuku!"

We had some small talk to catch up on everything since we got here. After our small talk we decided to head on back to Izuku's place. On the way back Izuku's phone rang. 

"Ah, hey All Might!" Izuku said in the phone.

They continued to talk. When izuku got done, he had an announcement for us.

"All Might wants to talk to the 6 of you when we get back, is that okay with you guys?" 

"Sure." I said on the behalf of all of us. "Thats fine!"

Talking to a superhero sounds fun! I wonder what he wants?


	5. Chapter 5

**?????????'s POV**

**"**How's the status on our little spys" I said through the earpiece.

"Haha" 'Pikachu' said. "Its been 2 years and they are yet to suspect me"

"Perfect." I replied. "Whats your current status, 'Dark Prince'?"

"Nothing much, I just got here anyways. Ill tell you if anything goes down."

"Ok, just be ready for some 'fun' tomorrow night."

"Sounds like fun!" The two replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuma's POV**

Yesterday we were visited by a superhero named All Might. Apparently he really inspired Izuku to become a hero in training. In summary what happened was All Might came over to talk about Quirks (aka superpowers) and to get us registered at UA, which is pretty much a superhero school. We discovered our quirks were as followed

Yugi - High IQ (accurate since he is the king of games)

Judai - Darkness Manipulation (he can control and create stuff out of darkness and shadows, cool and scary)

Yusei - Metal Manipulation (supposedly helpful for him since he is a mechanic and all)

Myself - Alien (I take some power traits from aliens)

Yuya - we haven't really come up with a name for his yet but pretty much his quirk lets him switch personalities at will, kinda like an actor.

Yusaku - Hack (well, makes since, he is a hacker for Ra's sake)

Today is also going to be a busy day! First we are registering for UA. All Might talked to the principal there and an exception was made so we can all be in the 3rd year class with Izuku. I am pretty excited, so is everyone else. Then after registration is done we need to take an exam that pretty much allows us to use our Quirks in public for if we need to fight off villains. This mostly came from the theory from Izuku that the explosion didn't send us here, it might be that the league of villains found some way to make a portal to send us over here, supported by the fact that Judai was sent here away from us maybe because they might have wanted him for something that the rest of us don't have. Then the rest of the day is to ourselves. 

We first made our way to UA. We went over to the principal's office. When we walked in I wasn't expecting Nezu-sensei to be a mouse. All Might handled the paperwork for us. After that we had to take a short quiz and so a few field tests for the Pro Hero Exam. All of us passed! We made our way back to Izuku's place. We will be staying here until we move into the dorms. 

* * *

"Yuma." Judai whispered. "I need to go out for a bit! If they ask where I am, I am asleep in my room and wish not to be disturbed."

I wonder where he needs to go at 8 o clock at night. I know why he needs the distraction though, him and Yuya are not allowed to leave on their own because if the League of Villains find them, it wouldn't be good for us.

"Okay!" I said. "Have fun!"

He waved bye to me and jumped out the window of the room we were in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Izuku's POV**

"OMG THE VILLAINS ARE ATTACKING THE CITY!" I yelled in a panicked manner while looking at the news report on TV. 

First Yugi ran into the room panicked. Then his emotion changed to shocked. 

"So the villains from our world are here too!" He said. 

"And apparently they teamed up with the League!" I continued.

After that both Yuma and Yuya ran into the room to see for themselves. 

"Are you kidding me!" Yuya said. "We don't just have to deal with the League of Villains, we now have to deal with villains from our world too."

"OMG! And we have to deal with the worst of them too." Yuma said.

"Yeah." Yugi said. "It seems that we have to deal with Bakura."

"And IV (_read as Four)._" Yuma said.

"And Yuri too." Yuya said in the most annoyed tone as humanly possible.

At this point Yusei and Yusaku finally entered the room. They both looked just as annoyed as Yuma and Yuya. They obviously already knew what's up. 

"Okay, so in summary the League of Villains ft. Bakura, IV, Yuri, Rex, and some mystery villain from probably Judai's time are attacking the city." Yusaku said. "I don't know what's more alarming. The fact that there are villains attacking the city, or pretty much the most dangerous villains we have dueled are in this world together, as a team."

"Now that you speak of it." Yusei said. "Where is Judai?"

"Oh that." Yuma said. "He is in one of the guest rooms and wishes not to be disturbed."

"Okay." Yusei replied. "At least we know he's okay."

"Let's fight them." I said. "The pro heros seem not to care at the moment."

"Alright!" The other five said. 

* * *

God, what happened since we left the comfort and safety of my house. It went from the small street rampage that we saw on the news to a full on warzone. The roads were broken, debris from buildings scattering the area, fire everywhere.still not a single pro hero in sight, well it is pretty late so they might all be asleep. But there has to be at least someone fighting them besides a group of teenagers.

This is by far on of the craziest attacks I have seen in person


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This here is the chapter where the mood character death is implied.
> 
> If you are just afraid of it saying someone is dead, just skip this chapter.

**Yuya's POV**

"Look, the heroes finally arrived~" Yuri said at the sight of me and the others. 

We paused right in our tracks when we entered the battlefield face to face with the villains from our world. Weirdly enough none of them had a duel disc out. Did they find out their quirks as well? 

"Wait." Yuma said. "How are we gonna fight the villains without dueling? We barley know how to use our quirks?"

"We just need to do our best." Izuku said. "the conflict is right in front of us, at it seems that no pro hero as answered the call yet."

"I wouldnt be too sure about that." The mystery villain said while gesturing to a few lifeless bodies on the ground.

The second his cold yellow eyes met my crimson eyes I knew something was out of place, like I knew him already. The whole black and grey trench coat, black pants and metal boots and gloves seemed familiar but the black mask covering the bottom half of his face wasn't. But that hair, it looks exactly like...

no!

it cant be!

Maybe its just me. 

"Yuma.." I said. "Is it just me or does that mystery villain look like-"

A thorny vine began wrapping around me. Something tells me this is Yuri's quirk. I could see the familiar wickedness in his eyes as he approached me. He did not seem too happy about something.

"Hm?" He said. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah!" Yuma said as he used a laser to break the vine that was restraining me. "You guys are attacking a city for no reason! Then plain on killing people, thats just wicked!"

"Your right about everything, except for.." Yuri started

"I was the one who killed those stupid heroes." The mystery villain finished as he approached us.

God that mystery villain is wicked. 

"Thats just plain on wrong!" Izuku yelled. 

"Is no one going to talk about how the League of Villains and Rex are just gone and its just these four." Yusaku said while attempting to hack some of the villains quirks. 

"And has no one noticed that the mystery villain resembles-" I said.

The vines returned but this time they were completely made of shadows and darkness. Are you kidding me right now!

"What was that?" The mysterious villain asked wickedly. 

Hmph. Are they trying to add on to my theory. 

"Let him go!" Who im assuming was Bakura said. "We need to get back, our job is complete."

"Yeah, come on you two." Who im assuming is IV said

"Fine.." The mystery villain said while releasing the vines of darkness.

A purple portal came up from behind them. They walked into the portal and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yuya's POV**

Last nights attack left me with several questions and theories. I wonder why the villains kept restraining me out of all people? What were they trying to keep quiet? Should I announce my theory to the others? What if they don't believe me? But what if it's true? I know he wouldn't let his darkness take over willingly again. So if my theory is true I want to know why. 

I shouldn't say anything right now, I need to gain more proof.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yuma's POV**

** "**Today is our first day at UA. I am so excited!" I thought to myself as I was getting ready. After last night's attack I thought it would be an absolute terrible idea to be a hero as that would mean encountering the dangerous villains of this world. The villains here are 12 times scarier in comparison to our world. But after we got back we discussed the fight and then Izuku gave us the inspiration to continue the path of a hero. He even said that he was more scared of the villains from our world in comparison to the League. Now that I think about it, Izuku is right, our villains are way scarier. 

Speaking of the attack last night, what was Yuya trying to tell us before he got cut off by the villains? I might have to ask him at breakfast. 

I walked downstairs to the dining room to see most of the others already at the table. I sat down beside Yuya and began to chow down on breakfast. After a few moments I realised who was missing. Where is Judai? Is he really going to skip on the first day? 

Then I decided to ask the question I had from earlier.

"Yuya," I said. "What were you trying to tell us last night?"

"Oh, that" Yuya started. He took a quick look around before he continued. "Was it just me or did that mystery villain resemble-"

Before he could finish his sentence Judai finally walked into the room and sat down on the other side of Yuya and began to chow down on breakfast. 

After a few moments of absolute silence, the news came on. The news spoke about last night's attack. Apparently there were 5 deaths due to the attack, all of them were pro heroes. Apparently most of the destruction was caused by duel monsters. That must of happened between us leaving and us arriving at the scene as I don't remember the footage they showed. This lead to a few questions about the attack from everyone. We all started a whole discussion on it. Then the discussion was suddenly interrupted. 

"Guys!" Izuku said. "C'mon, we are going to be late." 

We got up and got our stuff. "We are off!" We all said before we went out of the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**?????????'s POV**

**"**I see its your first day at UA, 'Dark Prince'." I said through the earpiece. 

"Indeed it is!" He replied

"Lets just say your fellow spy, 'Pikachu' will be in your class."

"Ahh, I see."

"Tell me when you are going on a field trip outside of UA, i think its time to finish something the League started 2 years ago."

"I will, depending on if my fellow spy hasn't said anything yet."

"Ok, just remember there is training afterschool today."

"Okay...."


	12. Chapter 12

**Yuma's POV**

Today starts our time at UA. I heard from Izuku that this class is really cool. The teacher hasn't arrived yet so me and the others, except for Judai, who went off to socialize, were talking about last night's attack again and how often we would have to deal with this. Not long after we began talking the teacher walked in and instructed me and the others to come up to the front of the class. 

"Okay." The teacher said to us. "Introduce yourselves and tell the class about your quirk."

"Hi, I'm Yugi Mutou and my quirk is High IQ, it's pretty self explanatory." Yugi said to the class. 

"Hey, I'm Judai Yuuki and my quirk is Darkness Manipulation which means I can control and create stuff out of darkness and shadows." Judai said to the class.

"Hello, I'm Yusei Fudo and my quirk is Metal Manipulation which is pretty much the same thing as Judai's quirk but with metal." Yusei said to the class.

"Hi, I'm Yuma Tsukumo and my quirk is Alien which means that I have some power traits that are similar to an alien." I said to the class

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Yuya Sakaki and my quirk is Act which means I can change personalities at will! So at one moment I could take on the personality of a detective and at another I can take on the personality of a villain." Yuya said to the class. No offence Yuya, but that was a crappy example. 

"Hello, I'm Yusaku Fujiki and my quirk is Hack, which means I can hack people's quirks and other things, like computers." Yusaku said to the class. 

We all bowed and took our seats. 

"Today we are going to go to USJ and practice with our quirks." The teacher told us. 

"Let's hope the League of Villains don't attack." Said the Yellow haired one towards the front while looking at the electricity in his hands. Is his quirk Electricity?

"High chance they won't attack considering the attack from last night." Yugi said in reply to the remark. 

"Oh yeah! I saw that last night on the news!" The red haired one that was behind the electric one said. "Those villains seemed tough, I'm disappointed that most of the new guys and Midoriya didn't really get the chance to fight though..."

"I wish I did end up fighting the villains with my friends instead of taking a nap." Judai said.

"Oh I wonder how that would have went since you and that one villain seemed to have similar quirks." The red haired one replied to Judai.

"I wonder too." The pink alien-like girl said. "I think it would be really cool, but at the same time I think it would be like Kirishima and Tetsutetsu."

"Stop the chattering and let's get on the bus." The teacher finally said. 

We went on the bus and started to make our way to USJ.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yuya's POV**

The bus ride to USJ was pretty boring. It was completely silent except for when the electric dude, who we learned is Denki Kaminari, roasted the absolute crap out of the loud, and all out negative dude, who is Izuku's childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou. I now wonder what the red haired dude, who Izuku told me was Eijirou Kirishima, was saying earlier when he said that Judai and that mystery villain from last night had similar quirks. Does that mean what I think it means? Are the mystery villain and Judai the same person? That isn't possible though. There is no way Judai let his darkness take over, He said that he would never let that power be used for evil again. But how was I the only one that caught that hint that was in plain sight? Is it common for some people here to have similar hair styles? Very odd, very odd indeed. 

"Yuya!" I head Yuma say from a very short distance. "Stop daydreaming, we're here!" 

"Okay, Yuma." I said. "I'll be right there." 

We walked out of the bus and made our way into the building. Once we got inside the teacher was ready to instruct. 

"Okay. Someone assist one of the new kids. The rest of you, come with me to train with some pros." 

"I'll be with Yugi." Izuku said

"I'll be with Yusaku!" Said Todoroki, the dude with the Fire and Ice quirk. 

"I'll help out Yuma." Said Iida, the guy with the engine quirk.

"I'll be fine on my own" Yusei said. "But thanks for offering assistance."

"I'll be with Yuya." Kirishima said. 

"I'll help out Judai!" Said Kaminari. 

"Ok everyone else, follow me." The teacher said after finally confirming the decisions. 

The others walked off with the teacher. Me and the others walked off with our partners. 

"Let's stay close to Kaminari and Judai!" Kirishima said. "Kaminari and I are close friends, ya know."

"I think that will be fun!" I replied. 

We followed them over near a mountain terrain. Then practice was in session. 

"Okay first order of business." Kirishima said. "We need to define the quirk."

"Well that's done, I did that this morning." I said.

"Perfect!" He replied. "Now for an exercise. So let's just say I have a theory there is a traitor within the student body, I have had that theory since first year. Your job is to be a detective and gather information on who it could possibly be. I think it would be best to ask our trusted friends Kaminari and Judai first"

"Okay!" I said


	14. Chapter 14

?????????'s POV

So UA is doing a field trip, already? Oh this will be the perfect time to attack. I don't care if we just attacked a city last night this will be the perfect way to continue something the League and I have worked toward for years. And I think it's time for my little spy's to get in on the action but I don't think it's time for their true colors to be revealed so they will need disguises. 'Dark Prince' can handle his disguise with his quirk but not so much with 'Pikachu'. Maybe an outfit change and some spray on hair dye will do the trick.

Time to make our way over there 

I came in at the top of the mountain terrain where the two were training. 

"Ready for some fun you two." I said


	15. Chapter 15

**Yuya's POV**

"Yuya" KIrishima said through the earpiece. "Come down here, slowly and don't make a single sound."

"Huh, Why?" I replied

"Villains.... they are attacking and it seems that Judai and Kaminari are in trouble. We need to get help from the pros"

"WHAT! They literally just attacked a freaking city last night, so why the nether are they attacking here right now?"

"Something tells me they weren't satisfied with the death count and that their new little villains might be coming back to torment everyone."

"Now that's accurate, the villains from my world won't stop until they have no way to keep going."

"Yeah after just seeing four of the villains from your world I'm already spooked out."

I finally made it over to Kirishima. We decided to run to tell the pros over in the ocean terrain. We were running to the ocean terrain until we were stopped by Yugi and Izuku. 

"Villains... They are here." I said

* * *

**?????????'s POV **

"I think the coast is clear." I said to the two. "Hurry and get into character before they get back"

'Dark Prince' easily switched from his innocent, adorable school boy look to a terrifying evil villain with the help of his quirk. 'Pikachu' quickly sprayed on the purple spray hair dye and put his villain costume over his hero costume. After they got done I signaled for everyone else to be sent in.

"Now this is an Avengers level threat." 'Pikachu' said at the sight of all of the villains. 

"Dude, what did we say about breaking the fourth wall!" 'Dark Prince' replied.

The others from the other world finally came in with their duel discs in hand and stood near me. 

Now time to finish what we started.

"Okay! Yuri and 'Dark Prince' , take care of some of the pros. Card them, kill them, whatever you two want to do, just go for it." I said. "IV and Bakura, since Rex decided to stay back at base, it's up to you two to go and annoy some of the students. 'Pikachu, go join in with Toga and Dabi."

"Okay!" They all said. 

* * *

**Izuku's POV**

Okay, so the villains are attacking again, isn't that just lovely. Kirishima said that Shigaraki came in where Judai and Kaminari were training. I hope they are okay. What if they get captured by the villains? Would they just plain on kill them, or would they try to turn them against us like they attempted to do to Kacchan. So many thoughts are rushing through my head while we are running to tell the pros. I just can't take it! Why is the League going on constant attacks all of the sudden? I guess I'll never know. 

Once we finally got to where everyone else was training we knew we were too late. Those two from last night were already there, preparing to kill yet another pro hero.

Kirishima was the first to run forward to face the conflict. 

"WHAT THE CRAP MAN!" Kirishima said to them with the fury showing in both his tone and posture. "What's the point of killing the heroes, are you that much of a coward to at least attempt fighting them instead of using your quirks to do a sneak attack!"

Really Kirishima... What did I say about giving them ideas...

The purple one, who Yuya told me is one of his counterparts, Yuri chuckled. Something tells me this is an Avengers level threat just with these two. 

"No need to be such a party pooper, red." Yuri said with a very sadistic tone to his voice. 

"Well, as far as I'm aware you were the ones to crash the party." Kirishima retaliated.

"And what do y'all do?" That mystery villain from last night said in retaliation. "You come in and crash this party, the death party."

That villain and killing I tell you.

"If we are still on the subject of how cowardly these villains are." Yusaku said with a smug smirk on his face. "How about you willingly reveal the identity behind that mask. Isn't it very cowardly for a villain to hide their identity while on some killing spree." 

"No, I don't think I will." Is all that villain replied with.

"So is no one gonna talk about how familiar that one villains hair is?" Yuya asked

A sudden realization hit me. That hair is way to familiar to be a new villain we have only encountered twice. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Yugi's POV**

Yuya suggested something I didn't even notice at last night's attack. But what are the odds that its also just a coincidence. I feel like we need more proof. 

"I get what you are aiming at, Yuya." I said. "But I think to prove your theory true, we need more evidence."

"I agree with Yugi." Yusei said. "The hairstyle alone can't prove anyone's identity."

"Has no one realised every time we end up having to fight villains we just end up in a random standoff and having random dialogue while the villains just do whatever." Yuma said. 

"Yeah, in my opinion it's just plot convince. Oh, and did y'all realize that Yuri and the other villain have their duel discs. Y'all could duel them if Yusei could create a duel disc." Izuku said. 

"I could probably make one. Yugi and Yuya could duel while Yusaku, Yuma, and I go find some pros to assist." Yusei said. He quickly made two duel discs with the help of his quirk. After that he tossed the duel discs to me and Yuya. "You four." He said to Izuku, Todoroki, Iida, and Kirishima. "Two of you stay here and assist as needed, the other two go and find Kaminari and Judai. We need as much assistance as possible to handle this Avengers level threat."

"No breaking the fourth wall in the halls." That mystery villain said to Yusei's comment.

"Oh shut up!" Yusaku said. 

"Yeah, speak for yourself." Yuma said.

"We need to go now. We have little to no time to waste roasting these idiotic, cowardly villains." Yusaku said with a smug smirk on his face while him and the others ran off. 

I could see the anger in both of the villains eyes and posture. They did not seem too happy about Yusaku's remark. Next think I knew they both restrained the three of them with their quirks. 

"God, you guys are annoying." The mystery villain said.

Luckily as soon as they were restrained, they were set free. Todoroki used his quirk to freeze the vines then Izuku used his quirk to break the ice. 

"Okay! Todoroki and I will stay here! Iida and Kirishima, go and tell as much of the class as possible!" Izuku said once he got down from going sky high to use his quirk to the fullest potential. 

"Okay, Midoriya!" Kirishima said while him and Iida ran out of the area.

"It time to duel, villain's" I said while readying my duel disc. 

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Izuku's POV**

Yuya and Yugi started their duel with Yuri and that mystery villain. But of course there was a prize for the victor. 

"Okay," Yuya said, "if Yugi and I win, our little mystery villain reveals his identity, since we are all very curious."

"And if we win." Yuri said. "You let us do as we please for the remainder of our time here."

"Deal!" Yugi said. He pulled out a coin, probably to determine who goes first. "Heads or tails?"

"I'll say.... Tails!" Yuri said. 

Yugi flipped the coin. It determined that "Team Hero" was going first. 

"Duel!" The four yelled. 

"Midoriya." Todoroki whispered. "There are times I wish we had 4kids on our side, and this is one of them times."

I laughed at the remark. "Todoroki, you know the rule about breaking the fourth wall."

"If we had 4kids on our side the villains couldn't go on that much of a rampage here." Todoroki said

"You are aware that we are in the Japanese version where crap isn't censored as much, right?"

"Explains why we say 'kill' and all of that other crap instead of saying 'being sent to the shadow realm' and all of that crap."

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" The mystery villain yelled.

"Oh, shut up!" I said in retaliation

* * *

The two villainous duelist yelled as the last of their lifepoints were taken away. Yuya and Yugi walked towards the two. 

"You lost, now reveal what's behind the mask!" Yuya said to them.

"You never said when I would reveal my identity though." The mysterious villain said.

"I'm pretty sure the time is self explanatory." Yugi said.

"But you said 'reveal my identity' not take off the mask so im pretty sure just a name would suffice." the villain said. 

"well, you got us there." said Yuya. 

"Then whats the name?" said Yugi

"They call me Dark Prince." Said the villain. 

Oh wow, he isnt even going to reveal his real name, now thats a whole bunch of bull crap. 

"Ok. now since you lost, stay here until the pros get here, okay you two." I said when i approached them. 

"Fine...." The two grumbled. 

Yuya, Yugi and I walked off while Todoroki kept watch to make sure the villains didnt escape. something tells me im not the only one who has a few theories. 

"I think we all have a few theories." Said Yugi.

"Yeah." I said. "One theory is that there is more than just one traitor within the student body. One of them is probably from your world while the other has been in my class since I first came to UA."

"Kirishima told me about that." Yuya said. "I think the best thing to do is sit down with your closest pals and the rest of the group (Judai, Yusei, Yuma, and Yusaku) and discuss it together."

"I agree." said Yugi "But what if there is a traitor within our group? Would we be able to figure it out then?"

"I think so." Yuya said.

"I hate to get off subject, but is it just me or did that mystery villains 'name' sound like absolute bull crap." I said.

"Yeah." Yugi said. "And i think that supports our traitor theory as well."

"Lets meet in my dorm to discuss the case." I said. 

"Okay!" The two said. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Yugi's POV**

Finally, after an entire duel the others arrived. We met where Todoroki was standing when we went off to talk about a theory we have. We still have not found Judai. Maybe he ran off and were hiding somewhere. But what if he wasn't? Maybe I should bring that up.

"Okay, so give us the run down." I said

"So when we got to everyone else there were already a bunch of villains there." Yuma said.

"So we fought for a bit and then their boss showed up." Yusaku said.

"Then Yuma got scared so we ran off for a bit." Said Yusei.

"Then we bumped into them." Said Iida.

"Then some random Kaminari look alike that had some random purple hair came in out of nowhere and began attacking us." Said Kirishima

"So we then fought some more." Yuma said

"After that was over. The weird Kaminari look alike ran off then Kaminari came back and was out of breath." Yusaku said. 

"He said him and Judai got split up not long after the villains came in." Yusei said. 

"I have a feeling there is something up." Yuya said.

"Huh?" Kaminari questioned. "What do you mean something is up?"

"Once we find Judai we will explain." I said. 

Todoroki walked towards us from his spot. From the look of his face something was up.

"The two villains escaped." He said in an abnormally calm character.

"Oh great." Yuya said in the most annoyed tone as humanly possible. 

"Aw man!" Yuma said.

"No dead memes please!" Yusaku said.

Yuma retaliated to Yusaku's remark "Well it seems that someone doesn't know the way." Yuma and Yuya let out a small laugh; Yusaku just face-palmed.

We continued to chatter for a bit. Then it got interrupted by a visitor.

"Guys!" Judai yelled as he ran towards us. Phew, he's okay!

"Finally, your back. Oh how we have missed you, thank Ra you are safe." Yuya said in a out of character sarcastic tone. Thats unusual. most of the time he would be happy to see Judai as both Him and Yuma see him as an older brother. Maybe this might add on to the theory he has involving a spy. 

"No need to be mean, Yuya" Yuma said.

"Its fine, Yuma. No need to worry." Judai said. 

"Should we fill Judai in on everything else or go ahead and discuss the theory we have." Izuku said. 

"I can catch up later." Judai said. "Lets get to the theory."

"Okay. So we have a theory that there are is at least one traitor in the student body. We believe one traitor has been here since year 1 and we have a small idea that maybe there is a traitor within you six." Izuku said. Kaminari's and Judai's faces turned a bright red from fear. Of what, I dont know.

"T-t-traitor?" Kaminari said.

"Lovely." Judai said sarcastically. 

"We can discuss everything after the attack." I said

"Yeah, and I think we should gloss over the rest of the attack in the next chapter for the convenience of the readers (not to mention the author)." Izuku said. 

"Yeah, and let's put a rule down now that we shouldn't break the fourth wall." Judai said. 

"Gosh." Yuma said. "Your worse than the mystery villain when it comes to people breaking the fourth wall." Everyone let out a small laugh from Yuma's remark.

"Agreed." Yusaku said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof had to edit something

**-AFTER THE ATTACK-**

**Yuma's POV **

Hey guys it's me, Yuma Tsukumo! Before we continue-

"Dude, stop breaking the 4th wall!" Judai yelled.

"Oh shut up! I'm trying to tell the readers what had happened since last chapter!" I yelled in retaliation. 

Ok, now where were we. Oh yes. Before we continue, I need to explain what happened since last chapter. So in summary the villains soon fled the scene once number one hero, Endeavor, and number two hero, Hawks, came in to help out. Then after that we were all appointed to the dorms for the rest of the day while an investigation was going on. Then Izuku called me and all of the rest of the group (myself, Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Yuya, Yusaku, Himself, Iida, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Kaminari) to his dorm to discuss the traitor theory(s) we have. Now that we are all caught up. Here we are with the current. Cya!

**Judai's POV**

I can't tell them what has happened since we entered this world. If I do they probably won't ever trust me again. I really want to be the hero but... God, this will be a tough one. There is only one thing I can do. 

I got up in the middle of the conversation. "Excuse me guys, I need to be excused for a moment." I said. I bowed and walked outside of the room. I ran to the stairs. Wood creaking in the hall as I ran. I took the stairs to the almost abandoned 6th floor. I then ran to my newly appointed dorm. I twisted the cold metal knob to open the door. I ran in and slammed the door behind me. I stood in the middle of my dark dorm, my hands in fists, my head down, heart beating a mile a minute. He is the only person I'm this afraid of speaking to. 

"We need to talk." I said with an angry tone.

My evil alter ego appeared from the darkness. That's weird. I didnt know we could split into two separate beings. Maybe I could use this.

"About what?" He said.

"About everything since we entered this world." I said. "In summary, I want to be the hero, not the villain!"

"And why?" 

"I don't want to ruin the trust between everyone. It would crush Yuma's and Yuya's heart. Yugi, Yusei, and Yusaku would probably be mad. Not to mention everyone would be asking why. And Ra knows what would happen after that. And-"

"Let me guess. You like being the hero."

"Yeah." 

I looked up. Of course he is as angry as usual. 

"But in this world the hero system is messed up. It's corrupt."

"No it's not. Have you even met any of the other students here. Especially Izuku. He's nice.

"You know the truth. Don't you remember anything we were told when we first entered this world."

Wait. He's right. But.. I feel like there is a catch somewhere. Something is out of line. All Might talked about how much good the pro heroes do in this world. But the League said different. What side is saying the propaganda. 

**Yuya's POV**

"Okay. So no leads so far on any theories." Yugi said.

"No, at least not yet." I said. Something is up. Surely as heck Judai didn't get lost going to the restroom that's right next door. "I'm going to go check on Judai if that's okay." I said. I got up from my seat, bowed, and left the room. Let's start on the floor of our dorms. I slowly walked down the empty hallway to make my way to the stairs. The stairs were as abandoned as the hallway. The stairs creaked with every step. When I got to the 6th floor I first directed myself to his dorm. When I got to the entrance of his dorm a sudden bad feeling overtook me. Something is up. Argh. I feel like I'm going to barf. I stepped away from the dorm and ran to the bathroom. 

**????'s POV**

I have almost convinced my good half that we should be the villains. I just need one last point. 

"Now now Judai. Before we go on with this. Let's discuss one final thing. When the day comes that your friends find out, would you find their reactions as funny?" I said

"Dude. That's the dumbest question I have ever heard." He replied.

"Just answer it."

"Fine. I think it would be quite a sight to see." A grin went across his face. "It would be absolutely perfect." The tone that was said in was so out of character for him. He sounded pure evil. It fits him.

"Is this here the true Judai that you have been hiding from everyone including myself?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"I see."

**Yuya's POV**

Ahh now that is finally over. Now time to get back to what I was doing. I walked out of the bathroom and made my way back to his dorm. When I got there I knocked on the door. It was instantly answered.

"Hey Yuya!" Judai said when he opened the door. 

"Hey. Are you okay? I asked.

"Yeah. I just needed to spend time in the darkness. I felt so weak after spending so much time in the light."

"Ah, I see."

"Okay. I guess you stopped by to take me back to the meeting."

"Duh."


	20. Chapter 20

** _ "Well, time for some chat fic." - CyanOshawott 2019 _ **

Hands! : WHERE WERE YOU TWO!

PikaPika : oof sorry

EvilHero : we kinda had to stay back.....

Hands! : And why? Ya know we could have got Kurogiri to teleport you two.

Enderman : I have been summoned?

PikaPika : well ain't our fault the staff made us stay at the dorms and we were stuck at a meeting with a few others.

EvilHero : yeah. I think they are on to us. 

Hands! : JUDAI! KAMINARI! 

PikaPika : dude. Chill. They still have no idea. Their theories are far away from the truth. And good job now the readers know the truth.

Hands! : Very funny. I'm surprised that Judai isn't yelling at me for saying the wrong name.

PikaPika : oh he's fuming. Hope ya don't get sent to the stars. 

EvilHero : oh no, imma send him to the shadow realm. 

Jk. 

So I have news. 

PikaPika: NEWS?????

Hands! : Please tell.

EvilHero : So... Let's just say I finally convinced my good side to join.

PikaPika : YAAAAAAS

YuugouShoukan : YEEEET

DarkSigner01 : cool

Puppets! : Awesome

BestYugiohVillain : noice

NotAYandere : YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

TwoPersonalities : 👍

NotATodoroki : good job.

EvilHero : but there is a problem. When we separate into two separate beings (totally didn't know we could do that) only one of us keeps the quirk. The other is quirkless.

Hands! : Hold on. There is a way to fix this. But having two quirks is very dangerous. Let's just say it involves sensei giving you a second quirk.

ElementalHero: sweet!

EvilHero : oh yeah, ElementalHero is Judai btw

PikaPika :👍

YuugouShoukan : 👍

ElementalHero : so what quirk does sensei have in mind?

Hands! : Ok everyone, group chat vote. Who thinks Judai would be a cool vampire?

EvilHero : 👍

YuugouShoukan : 👍👍👍👍👍👍

PikaPika : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Puppets! : 👍

BestYugiohVillain : 👍

NotAYandere : 👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍👍

Hands! : So is everyone else a no or unsure?

NotATodoroki : yeah. But I personally think it would pretty cool. But if he loses control it will be bad, for the heroes.

PikaPika : but that would be good, right?

Hands! : Duh.

I'll send teleportation at midnight. 

ElementalHero : k

EvilHero : 👍


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm obsessed with writing chat fics now.

**Yuya's POV**

Yesterdays meeting went on for absolute ages. There was little to no progress either. The only thing we assumed was from the obvious, its someone we know. We also concluded that it's someone in class 3A as all the bad luck with villain attacks seem to be with class 3A. We also yet again concluded that there is a possibility that a secondary traitor was recruited once we entered this world. I have a slight idea on the new recruit might be. If my theory is correct and he is one of the traitors the trust and bond between all of us would shatter.

Luckily today is a day off so all of us have the day to ourselves. I think I'll spend my day doing something that is probably very out of character for me. I'm gonna find some clues. I think it would be best to begin with the six of us. Let's see. What do I know. I know for a fact it couldn't be myself along with Yusei and Yugi. Yuma wouldn't even attempt to team up with the villains. So that leaves Yusaku and Judai. Yusaku is a hacker so there is a slight probably but an unlikely one at that. But my personal theory is that it's Judai. It even sounds unbelievable to me but that's the most likely theory based on what I know. It also puts together all the odd things that have happened. I just have to prove my theory. 

My phone rang. It's a notification. Odd. And it's from the group chat. 

ElementalHero : uh guys I think there is something up with my quirk.

KingOfGames : What is it, Judai?

ElementalHero : so I woke up this morning and I suddenly had fangs and a huge craving for blood. 

Aliens! : Woah! So you pretty much have a vampire-like quirk now.

ElementalHero : idk. My darkness quirk still exists. Maybe it's one of those two quirk things.

Playmaker : Maybe you should talk to Shouto Todoroki. He has two quirks, remember. 

ElementalHero : I think I'll be fine. 

Signer01 : Judai, I have a question I need to ask you. Where were you for the majority of the attack yesterday?

PendulumShoukan : I think I know. 

After I said that I went and created a new group chat. This one didn't include Judai for reasons

**\- User PendulumShoukan created a new group chat -**

Signer01 : Yuya, what was the point of creating a new group chat?

PendulumShoukan : it's because I think I know who the traitor is within us six

KingOfGames : I think I understand where Yuya is going with this. 

Playmaker : I think I understand too. I think you have concluded that Judai is the traitor. 

Aliens! : But.... Why? 

PendulumShoukan : the motive is beyond me but there is plenty of evidence. 

Signer01 : you know the rule, if there is no evidence to back up your reasoning, then it should be assumed as false. 

PendulumShoukan : first off. When we arrived in this world, Judai spawned in a different area than the rest of us. That gave the League time to quickly convince him to join before we found him. Then remember that villain that calls himself "Dark Prince". Don't y'all think it's a little odd that he didn't say his real name along with the fact that he resembled Judai, or to be more specific his evil alter ego, Haou. 

Aliens! : OBJECTION! What if it was just a look alike.

Playmaker : hold on we need a proper trial. And no this isn't that one video game y'all seem to be obsessed with.

**\- Playmaker added AllMightJr and ElementalHero to the group chat-**

AllMightJr : I has been summoned

ElementalHero : okay what the crap is going on. Why did Yuya create a new group chat. 

Playmaker : go back to the text (literally) and you will know what you are being put on trial for.

Signer01 : okay. Judai, you're the defendant. Yuma is defence. Yuya is prosecutor. Izuku is Judge. There is no jury since Yuma and Yuya are probably begging for this to be like that one video game. 

PendulumShoukan : 👍

ElementalHero : so y'all believe I'm the traitor.... Fine I'll go through with the trial and prove my innocence 

Aliens! : 👍

AllMightJr : The trial is now in session!

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Welp, time for some more chat fic." -CyanOshawott 2019

ElementalHero : HELP

EvilHero : Yeah, what he said. 

Hands! : What is it? 

ElementalHero : IM BEING PUT ON TRIAL!

Hands! : How did that happen?

ElementalHero : blame Yuya. 

YuugouShoukan : need help?

EvilHero : duh, Sherlock

YuugouShoukan : Invite me to the chat... Actually no... Get someone to invite me and say you call a witness.

Hands! : Another tip. Don't let anything slip up. 

ElementalHero : 👍


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yuto and Yugo are here now.

**Yugo's POV**

"We need to find the others." I said to my fellow counterpart, Yuto. "I know they are here. Didn't ya see the news a couple of nights ago?"

Yuto finally looked up from his coffee to respond. "Yes, Yugo, you have said this at least 30 times in a matter of two days. And haven't you realized we have been visiting this darn coffee shop for pretty much every meal, or the fact that we are lost in some unknown world."

"Duh, Sherlock." I replied. "That's why I'm saying we need to find the others. They might know what happened to land us in this world. And maybe catch us up on stuff."

"But there is obviously a problem with that." Yuto replied. 

"What do you mean?" I replied.

Yuto put his coffee to the side. His gray eyes stared into mine. Why do I hear boss music?

"Ok. Listen carefully." He said. "So I think Zarc's influence is back. The reason why I say this is because of what we saw on the news a couple of days ago. If you didn't notice, the villains from our world are here too and Yuri was one of them. And if you remember without Zarc's influence Yuri was a pretty nice person."

"So if all four of us are together for whatever reason Zarc could be summoned. Then that would be bad for our friends." I finished.

"Exactly." He replied.

"But we still need to help them." I said

"I guess." He said. "First we need to find their location."

"Well that's easy if our phones work in this world."

"Let's test that." 

XyzShoukan : Yuya!

SynchroShoukan : Hey Yuya, ya there?

PendulumShoukan : Yuto, Yugo, is that you?

XyzShoukan : yeah

SynchroShoukan : so where are y'all?

PendulumShoukan : we are at UA. Meet us there and we will explain what we can. 

XyzShoukan. : Okay! We will meet you there. 

I went and put the directions into my phone. It's time to head out way to UA.


	24. Chapter 24

**Yuma's POV**

Ok. I have one day to find the evidence I need to prove Judai innocent. So what do I do, nothing.

Just kidding! I'm going to find Judai and ask him some questions. Then use that to find out who the real traitor is. What if there really isn't a traitor within the group? We won't know until we investigate. But where would Judai be. Let's start by looking outside. 

**Yuya's POV**

I need proof for my theory! It's going to be quite difficult to prove as of right now. I have 24 hours to find said evidence. Maybe I should talk to Yuma. High chance he is going on a hunt for Judai so he can ask questions. Maybe I should do the same. 

I pulled out my phone. I need to text Yuma and ask him about his action plan. 

PendulumShoukan : Yuma. 

Aliens! : What's up, Yuya.

PendulumShoukan : Do you know where Judai is? 

Aliens! : Nope. I'm looking for him right now. I think he might be outside.

PendulumShoukan : Ok. Is it ok for me to meet you out there?

Aliens! : Yeah, that's fine!

PendulumShoukan : oh I almost forgot, Yugo and Yuto are on their way here.

Aliens! : Wait! They are in this world too?!

PendulumShoukan : yeah, I was shocked too.

They should be here any moment now.

Aliens! : SWEET! 

**?????/????'s POV**

They know! Crap. This ain't good! I need to text Kaminari!

EvilHero: Denki!

ElementalHero: We need your HELP.

PikaPika: huh?

ElementalHero: we can't discuss it here, meet me in my dorm.

PikaPika: 👍

I paced around in the darkness of my dorm. I got 24 hours. I have two options. I can either keep up the act until after the trial or go ahead and go all out. Yes I'm failing my mission of gathering info with the latter idea but I don't know the odds of me making it with the former since there has been some inconsistencies ever since we have entered this world. There's the fact that I'm not there when the league attacks and there is the new quirk that came out of nowhere. I have to talk to Kaminari and the league in person now that I am a suspect. If my phone gets hacked by Yusaku they would have all of the evidence they would need to give me the guilty verdict. Maybe I should go ahead and delete the messages with the league now. I turned on my phone and went to the messaging app and pressed the tiny trashcan for the villain chat. I continued my pacing, wood creaking with every step. My pacing was soon stoped by the opening of the door to my dorm. Kaminari walked in and shut the door behind him, he met me in the middle of the room. 

"Ya needed to discuss something?" He said

"Yeah. What do I do about this? They are on to me, I am being put on trial for Ra's sake." I replied. 

"Message the league. We need guidance from them." 

" Can't, Yusaku might hack my phone."

"Ok, give me a moment." He pulled out his phone. " Imma text them." 

PikaPika: ok y'all, we need someone here at UA. Judai can't text anymore because his phone might get tracked by a hacker.

Hands! : Ok, who wants to go to UA?

YuugouShoukan: can I go? I really want to annoy Yuya. And I heard from the counterpart group chat, that they forgot I was on, that my other two fellow counterparts are here.

Hands!: Sure! And guess what. I will send another surprise guest.

PikaPika: who?

Hands! : Zarc

YuugouShoukan: wait what?! His human form still exists?

Hands! : Somehow.

PikaPika: Cool!

Hands! : Ok, I'm getting ready to send Kurogiri to teleport you two to the dorms.

YuugouShoukan: ok.

He closed out of the messaging app. A terrifying smirk stretched across his face. 

"Now we wait." He said. Just as soon as he said that the purple void of a portal appeared in the corner of the dorm and my fellow fusion user and his past life that's probably more like a brother to him appeared. They met us in the middle of the room. They crossed their arms and smirked. 

"Ok now what the heck to I do!?" I wined throwing my arms up in frustration.

"I think it's time." Yuri said.

"Agreed." Said Zarc

" I agree with of the two of them and I also think it's time for me to show my true self as well." Kaminari replied

"I see." I said. " Let's do it!" My eyes flashed yellow for a brief moment. The others stepped back in reaction. They know all to well what that means.

"Well let's start with creating some sort of evil lair for the rest of the time we are at UA. I hope you don't mind the two of us tagging along." Yuri said.

" That would be awesome!" I said. " Now where should our lair be located?"

" I think this dorm will work." Kaminari said. " We could just use my dorm when we need to meet with our classmates." 

I let out a chuckle. " They won't be ready for this! " I said.

**Yuya's POV**

Ok so Judai wasn't outside, odd. I suggested to Yuma that we talk to Yusaku to help us find clues. We are now on our way to Yusaku's dorm. We decided to take the elevator since that's probably quicker than taking about 5 stories worth of stairs. We rushed over to Yusaku's dorm. Yuma knocked on the wooden door. It was quickly answered. 

"Huh?" Yusaku said

"Detective, we need your help." Yuma said while trying his absolute best not to laugh.

"If you don't mind." I said

Yusaku let us in his dorm. Yuma closed the door behind us. 

"Let me guess, you want the hacker to hack into the defendants phone." Yusaku said.

" If that's legal." I said.

"Who knows on how legal this is but I understand you need evidence." 

" Then c'mon let's get to this." Yuma cheered.

Yusaku brought out his laptop and placed it on his desk. Somehow this was a problem for Yuma. "Dude. Doesn't your quirk allow you to hack into things?" Yuma remarked. Yusaku replied with a good point " well its still easier to use my computer. "

I told him to text us what he finds. We bid our farewells and we left the dorm.

"So what do we do now?" Yuma said.

"We wait." I replied.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn, it's been a while.

**Yuma's POV**

Hey Guys, Yuma here! So its been one week since the last chapter. here is what happened. So the trial took place the day after and my Ace Attorney skills helped out because I won the trial. We proved Judai innocent! It was determined that there wasn't any valid evidence outside of speculation. The next day we headed back to classes. Except for Judai who decided he was going to skip class with his "new best bud", Denki. It's not that I'm jealous or anything. It's just odd. Well I know it's a lot like Judai to in general not go to class but it's like he has almost forgotten about us ever since we have entered this world. I think im on the same boat as Yuya now. Something is up. It's just hard to prove. I feel absolutely terrible for even thinking this... But I think he is the Traitor. High chance Denki is in on this too. Kirishima , Bakugou, and a few of the others have told me their suspicions regarding Denki and it just fits. 

Oh crap!I forgot to tell y'all about Yugo and Yuto.

Ok so Yugo and Yuto arrived not long after we asked Yusaku to help find some evidence. But it wasn't just them... There was one other person, Yuga. He is apparently from our world as well. He is about two years younger than me and he uses this weird duel format called "Rush Duel." We decided it would be best for him to stay in the dorms with us but we need to be extra careful due to everything that's going on. He's in general a very cool person and a talented duelist.

Ok now back to where we were. So there really haven't been anything else going on. We did the ever so casual meet and greets and such and caught the three up to the present. So far we don't quite know if Yugo, Yuto, and Yuga even have quirks. But I guess right now we have bigger fish to fry as the villains are just casually existing and probably preparing for a reenactment of _Avengers : Endgame _. So yeah that was the past week for you so now we are back in the present.

* * *

I really need to speak with Yuya about this. I just have to. He's the only one who would understand since he also thinks it's him. I hate the thought of Judai being some evil villain but what if that's the reality. But there is no freaking way he would willingly join up with evil forces. He learned that lesson back at duel academy. So if it is him there has to be a pretty good reason. The trial should have thrown the theory out of the window but for some reason I can't seem to let it go. I'm really gonna have to talk to someone about this. I'll go talk to Yuya, that's the best thing to do.

I quickly ran over to Yuya's dorm. I knocked on the door and zoomed inside the second it was answered. 

"I think you are right." I blurted the second he closed the door.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"About the traitor." 

"Ooooooh."

A long silence entered. Yuya soon broke the silence. 

"Okay." He said. "Here's the plan. We wait for the evidence to come to us. Maybe if we pretend the whole traitor theory was a thing in the past it might reveal itself."

"Huh?" I questioned. "I don't get it."

"Okay." He explained. "Right now since the traitor theory is the main focus the traitor is trying their best to make sure they don't slip up. If we in a sense pretend we forgot about it we could catch a inconsistency."

"Ok. Now I understand." I said. "do we tell the others about the plan or no?"

"I'm not sure" he replied. "For now we only tell people we know for sure are not the traitor. For example right now we can go ahead and tell Yugi and Izuku."

"Ok." I said. "I'll do that as soon as I get to my dorm, ok."

"Okay. See ya, Yuma."

I walked out of Yuya's dorm and headed back to my dorm. 


End file.
